1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to traffic signals and public lamps. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a traffic signal and public lamps having one or more sensors integrated with a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Traffic signals for directing traffic at road intersections are ubiquitous and have been known for decades. More recently, traffic signal cabinets have been equipped with communications equipment that allows local law enforcement, fire departments, and various government agencies to better optimize the control of traffic signals. In addition, cameras and microphones have been located at various points at intersections to monitor traffic, detect violations of traffic laws, and generally monitor intersections for criminal activity. As used herein, the term “traffic signals” includes both traditional traffic signals, pedestrian crossing signals, railroad crossing signals, boating signals, and other signals useful for controlling the flow of vehicles and pedestrians.
Various government agencies responsible for maintaining intersections and traffic signals are interested in further increasing the ability to monitor intersections. For example, agencies responsible for civil defense are interested in adding nuclear, biological, or chemical sensors at intersections because the communications infrastructure required to coordinate so many of these sensors is likely to already be in place. However, the cost of many of these sensors can be high, especially because the sensors must be resistant to weather, vandalism, and other dangers. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus for providing a variety of sensors at traffic intersections.